The After-Story
by lovelyswagfighter
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami Finally both have a family with their new Little girl, Yozora. Akura-Ou or better known as Kirihito finds out and knows that half yokai children are gifted with a special power that can also remove curses. Kirihito wants Yozora's power to help restore his body back. Tomoe and Nanami will stop at nothing to protect their Daughter.
1. Chapter 1: The Family

**This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment and give me any tips or ideas to include in the story thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from** **Kamisama Hajimemashita** **. I own only my character that I include in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Family

Nanami:

After a long time, Tomoe and I finally got married when I turned 24. We had a beautiful Daughter soon after, her name is Yozora. She was our honeymoon baby. Yozora is now 4 years old and bright and cheerful little girl. Yozora has long brown hair, cute little brown ears, little rosy cheeks, violet eyes just like Tomoe, fair clear skin and a beautiful long brown tail fallowing behind her. She was the perfect blend of Tomoe and I.

Today we went to visit a park near the Mikago shrine because Yozora throw a tantrum wanting to go. Kotetsu and Onikiri the spirits of the shrine stay behind primarily because Tomoe yelled at them to watch the shrine. Kurama and Mizuku also tagged along and were playing with Yozora. Tomoe and I sat down and watched as our little baby girl plays around.

"She's so cute when she gets what she wants!" I smiled looking over at Tomoe

Tomoe Simply smiled and said "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Hey she's just as stubborn as you!" I yelled

"You're the one yelling over the issue." Tomoe Laughed

I sat down silently knowing he's right. At least he laughed, he has such a kind laugh and smile which makes me overall happy.

"Mommy" Yozora ran over and sat right in the middle of Tomoe and myself.

"What is it, Yozora?" I asked her

"Uncle Kurama has a lot of girls around him." She said staring at everyone around him.

"Well kurama is a pop star. He is very famous so everyone loves him." I told her

"I don't get why. Kurama isn't even that good looking and even better has no talent what-so-ever" Tomoe commented

I shot Tomoe a mean look. Yozora strangely took a liking to Kurama and as her mother I supported with whatever she thought of. Tomoe on the other hand always tells me that Yozora and I have similar taste in crazy plans.

"Mommy" Yozora's beautiful eyes looked up at me

"Yes?" I said looking down at her

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Yozora screamed

"Not again" Tomoe complained

I laughed and at that moment I realized that I finally I have a proper family. I smiled to myself thinking.

"Can you quite smiling like an idiot and help me control this thing!" Tomoe yelled as Yozora screamed for ice cream

Narrator:

In the shadows the mysterious yokai, Yatori was watching little Yozora.

"Hmmm interesting, Master will like to hear this." Yatori said to himself

Yatori makes his way to Akura-Ou or better known as Kirihito's house.

"Master!" Yatori walked in on Kirhito reading.

"What do you want this time?" He said clearly irritated

"Tomoe and Nanami have a child who is half yokai and half human."

Kirihito suddenly stood up and smiled wickedly.

"You know what that means. I can finally get my body back with the little half brat!" Kirihito paced around the room and continued "A half yokai is granted a special power! If I take the brats power I can get my body!"

The more Kirihito talked about the more he wanted the power.

What shall come of Little Yozora.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. This is my first story so if you guys have any suggestions please comment and Thanks for reading. I will update the story though out the week when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the Characters from** **Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

 **Thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2: Tomoe

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so fair! I really love to right so I thank you for reading my first chapter. Anyway let me stop typing the authors not and let you READ.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from** **Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Tomoe:

Nanami gave in and let Yozora have ice cream. What a spoiled brat she is. Even so, I'm pretty happy. I have a beautiful family and I love both Nanami and Yozora. Sometimes it's so unbelievable that they both could be so alike it's almost funny. We headed back to the shine primarily because Yozora was falling asleep while eating her stupid ice cream. She must have lost all her energy when she was playing around and yelling for ice cream. Well I should start cooking otherwise Nanami will become just as annoying.

"Yozora is finally asleep!" Nanami walked into the kitchen proudly

"One child down, one more to go." I joked

Nanami puffed out her cheeks in frustration although all I could think was cute.

"I'm not a child!" Nanami said

"Cute." I faced her and she turned completely red. All I could do was laugh; she always made the cutest faces. It's become easier to smile and laugh. Having a lively family was fun and I'm glad I had met Nanami.

Then two people walked in and my entire lighter faded away. Kumara and Mizuki walked in. I already knew something bad was going to happen.

"Oh hey, guys! Thanks for playing with Yozora today. She seemed happy to have you guys play along." Nanami said.

"No problem! If I can't win my lady's heat then I will win the heart of her daughter's." Mizuki claimed

I gave Mizuki a death glare and said "If you try to even so much as look at my daughter I will make a snake soup out of you!"

Mizuki only had a testing smile on his face. He walked over to Nanami and hugged her which ticked me off even more.

"Um…" Nanami started but before she could say anything I pushed Mizuki away and hugged Nanami Instead.

"Okay let me be a bit clearer. DON'T TOUCH THE WOMEN OF MY FAMILY" I yelled

At that moment Mizuki knew I wasn't playing around and he let out a gulp. Then I hear footsteps, little footsteps. Oh no, I woke her up and now I shall pay the consequence.

"UNCLE KURAMA!" Yozora yelled

She ran to Kurama and hugged him. And of course the poor sucker picks her up and spoils the little brat even more so I would have to deal with it. Why does it have to be him of all people in this world she could favor? Gosh Nanami and Yozora are so strange.

"Yozora back to bed" I said

"But daddy…" Yozora and her beautiful violet eyes stare at me and of course she looks as if she's about to cry. She's way too smart and on top of that she has Nanami's charm.

"Five more minutes than off to bed." I said

"Yay! I love you daddy!" Yozora smiled and the next thing I know is now I'm the poor sucker. Than Nanami stepped in to save the day.

"Yozora?" Nanami said

"Yes mommy?" Yozora asked

"It's time for bed." Nanami said firmly.

"Okay mommy. But can uncle rad a bedtime story?" Yozora said with pleading eyes

"Of course sweetie" Nanami kindly smiled and it look almost as if she had a stars in her eyes which always reminds me why I love her so much.

"Yay! I love you mommy!" Yozora hugged Nanami and smiled.

Nanami past Yozora to Kurama and he took her to read a bedtime story. Nanami and Yozora have a deep bond that no one could break so of course Nanami could handle it. I admired her for it every time.

"That was easy." Nanami said proudly

"Shes just like you. Of course she would listen to you. "I said

"Says the one oh was the sucker for her little game a few minutes ago." Nanami laughed

Kurama finished reading Yozora a bed time story so kurama and Mizuki finally left. I finished cooking and gave Nanami her food with a special surprise in it.

"Thank you for the…" Nanami looked at her food and then saw her surprise "MUSHROOMS! YOU LITTLE…!" Just before Nanami could say anymore I kissed her. Then she got up and washed the plates. I went behind Nanami and hugged her.

"I'm tired, Nanami." I said

"So am I but I'm still awake" She said

Geez Nanami can never understand romantic moments. She finished the dishes and we headed to our room. Finally a moment of peace, only the two of us. Nanami so tired that she went straight to the bed and I fallowed. She turned and faced me and said "I love you, ya know."

"I know and so do I." I said

"Tomoe?" she said

"Yeah?" I asked

"I'm so happy." And with those words she fell asleep.

"I'm also happy to have such a great family." I kissed the top of her head and went to sleep myself. Now I can sleep with ease.

Narrator:

Kirihito was with Yatori watched Tomoe and his family sleep out the window. (Stalkers -.-)

"Well you were right for once." Kirihito said

"Told you so!" Yatori bragged then Kirihito shot him a look

"She looks just like Nanami." Kirihito looked through Yozora's window. Kirihito remembered how he actually felt for Nanami and forgot about what he was really doing there for a second but then he caught himself before he got further in thought.

"Let's not attack…For now." He said and with those words they left

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. I had to study for my Spanish finals so I couldn't but that doesn't matter I uploaded it today Yay! Oh and I wanted to put a random person in each chapter and I want any readers to help me choose a random person so comment on that please. Also this random person a can be a famous person, Yourself, A random anime or book character. This is just for the fun of it.**

 **Thank you guys so much and can't wait to write a new chapter for you guys! BYE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from** **Kamisama Hajimemashita.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival And The Lost

**Authors Note: Well Hi there my fellow friends. Sorry the story's a bit late I was on a short vacation but guess what! It's finally here and I think you guys will enjoy this one. I did include a special character that someone did comment I should put in so here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Nanami:

I had just woken up to the sound of Yozora screaming at 6:30 in the morning and guess who kicked me out the room to deal with it. Tomoe. I got out the room just in time to catch Yozora before she could run to the next hallway.

"Yozora, what's wrong?" I asked

She looked up at me with her cute little eyes and yelled "I WANT FOOOOOOOOOD!"

I yelled for Tomoe and he came running out the door as if it was the end of the world.

"What is it?!" Tomoe looked worried

"Make food or you're going to deal with that all day long while I go hang out with Himemiko and I won't be back till morning." I smiled like an angel and pointed to Yozora who was still running up and down the halls.

"…fine." Tomoe looked scared the second I said I would leave him with Yozora and I couldn't help but laugh.

After Tomoe finished cooking Yozora ran outside to see her favorite thing in the world. A cherry blossom tree. Today was the cherry blossom festival and it was Yozora's favorite time of the year. Noon came quickly so I dressed Yozora in pink yukata with a beautiful floral design. I put a white flower pin in her hair and put a small amount of makeup on her.

"Mommy, I look like a princess." Yozora smiled and that completed her look. She was simply adorable. I had put on a white yukata with red rose petals all around it and in the middle and bottom of the yukata where the roses. I also put a rose pin in my hair and a bit of makeup to finish it off. When we finished we headed outside to meet Tomoe, Kurama, Suirou, Himemiko, Kotarou and Jirou. Mizuki couldn't make it, he had said he found a lamp and wanted to see if it was magic.

"KURAMA!" Yozora leaped into his arms.

I made my way down to meet with everyone and said "Thanks everyone for coming with us."

"No problem. Kotarou and I wanted to go anyway but it's better to go in a group." Himemiko smiled

"Jirou wouldn't shut up about wanting to see you so I was forced to come along." Suirou said

Jirou shot him a look and Suirou only smiled. Tomoe came behind me and gave both of them a death glare. While Jirou and Suirou started to argue, Tomoe took this opportunity to whisper "You look beautiful."

I looked up at him and said "You don't look too bad yourself." Tomoe wore a blue yukata even though it was plan it still look pretty good on him.

"You did a good job on Yozora too." Tomoe smiled

"I quote she said 'I look like a princess, mommy'" I laughed

"Both of you do." He looked pretty satisfied

"Let's go!" Yozora yelled while she got a piggy back ride from Kurama.

"Don't yell so loud Yozora that hurts my ears ya know." Kurama whined

We walked down to the festival and as soon as we got there Yozora jumped down from Kurama's back and stared running into the festival.

"Slow down, Yozora!" I yelled and started to run after her. Tomoe ran with me trying to catch r but we were no match for her speed

"YOZORA!" I screamed I had no sight of Yozora. There were too many people to get through. The others started to help but it was not use we couldn't find her. At that moment I was scared. What happened to my little baby girl.

Narrator:

Kirihito had watched little Yozora from the tallest cherry blossom tree in the festival. He waited till Yozora stopped right in front of the tree and stared at its beauty. Yozora spotted Kirhito in the tree so he jumped down and stopped right in front of her.

"Hello, little girl" Kirihito smiled down at her

Yozora only smiled at the strange man who appeared right in front of her and said "Hello, Mister!"

She was absolutely adorable with her violet eyes smiling at him. Yozora reached out and grabbed Kirihito's hand.

"Look at the tree! It's so pretty!" Yozora smiled and with her other hand tried to reach for the trees branch even though she was so short. Yozora still reached up.

"Little girl there is an even prettier tree then this one right here." Kirihito said to her. Yozora's ears pricked up.

"Really!?" Yozora smiled brightly at Kirihito which made him blush a bit.

"Would you like to see it with me?" Kirihito asked her

"But mommy and daddy won't find me." She said

"It's only for a little bit my dear." Kirihito looked down at her violet eyes and smiled.

"Okay and don't call me little girl or my dear. I'm Yozora." She said

"And I'm Kirihito." He held on to Yozora's hand and put a note on the tree.

"What's that?" Yozora asked

"A little gift for an old friend. Now let's go little Yozora." Kirihito said

And with that they left.

Meanwhile:

Mizuki sat in his apartment on the floor staring at lamp he bought from an old lady next door.

"I wonder if it's magic." Mizuki rubbed the lam and out came the Genie.

"HELLO!" He yelled. Mizuki stared at the blue genie that hovered above the ground.

"Cool." Was all that Mizuki could say.

"Cool? COOL!? Aladdin called me amazing and all you can call me is cool? Hurry up and pick three wishes." Genie said

"Okay I got this! My first wish is that I could have a 5 star meal. Tomoe kicked me out the shrine so I don't get good food anymore. Wish number 2: I want some new cloths because Tomoe doesn't even give me money to live. And wish number 3: I wish Tomoe respected me little more." Mizuki smiled

At the festival: Tomoe POV:

Even though I was so panicked something came to my thoughts.

"Suddenly I respect Mizuki a little." I said. Wait a minute no I don't wait yeah I do. Suddenly I was angered even more then I should have been. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, MIZUKI. EVEN THOUGH I RESPECT YOU!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and Please comment on what I should do better or what random character I should add next. Anyways I'm off See ya guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Aladdin or Kamisama Hajimemashita.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter And The Incredible

**Authors Note: What Day Is It? The day I give you the story you want! Here it is and since I didn't really get any comments with suggestions I asked a good friend of mine for a random character and please remember to comment on your craziest character ideas. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Tomoe:

We couldn't find her. My little monster was nowhere to be found. Nanami and I searched the whole festival for Yozora but we couldn't find her. I sent the others away and let them know if they saw Yozora to contact them immediately. There was one last lace to check, the largest tree at the festival. Everyone who attended the festival already left. It's now 3:45 a.m. Nanami and I were both tired but we wouldn't sleep till Yozora was safe at home. I walked up to the enormous cherry blossom tree but there was no Yozora in sight. But I found something else, a note from who you ask? Kirihito. First he tried to take away my Nanami and now he take my little girl but for what reason. I read the letter and sure enough I'm pissed.

Letter:

 _Long Time old friend, guess what! I found out how to get my old body back. Isn't that great! Oh but I just needed a little something extra, right a half human half yokai child. She sure is adorable, she looks just like Nanami. Bet you're proud! Well I will probably return her of course if she lives, to you. For now Yozora is mine._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Akura-Ou A.K.A Kirihito_

I ran to Nanami who had been searching around the park area.

"Nanami…?" I could tell she was crying as she searched. She faced me with a sad face and never did I ever want to see that sad face.

"I know you're upset but I need you to read this." I held out the letter to Nanami but I already knew what was next. More tears rolled down her face as she read on. She dropped the letter to the floor. I hugged her knowing she was scared and sad that her daughter, our daughter was taken by a mad man.

"Why?... What does...Kirihito need Yozora for..?" Nanami couldn't even talk straight but I managed to understand her.

"I don't know. I never knew that a half human, half yokai child could help with a curse. But I will find out I promise. And there's only one man I know who can tell me." I looked down at Nanami and she gave me a puzzled look under her tear stained face. "Mikage…"

Narrator:

"MAKE HER STOP!" Kirihito yelled to Yatori

Yozora ran wildly in their apartment. Yozora wanted to see the even bigger cherry tree that he promised her he would take her to see.

"What am I supposed to do you're the one who promised to take her to see a stupid tree!" Yatori covered his ears but it was no match for Yozora's powerful screams

"I didn't promise her I only told her that!" Kirihito yelled back

Yozora opened the door and saw a group of people in the apartment building hallway.

"Hello, little girl!" A somewhat fat man looked down at Yozora.

"We are the Incredibles!" The Women next to the somewhat fat man said.

Yozora saw the baby in her hands and two other Children behind her. Suddenly the baby lit on fire but wasn't affected by it. Then an idea popped into Yozora's evil little mind.

"Can I please see your baby boy there?" Yozora looked at them with pleading eyes and couldn't help but do what she said.

"Here ya go but please don't harm jack jack he has issues." The young teen girl with black hair handed jack jack to Yozora.

Yozora turned around and told Kirihito to hold on to jack jack.

"…" Kirihito had no idea what she was planning.

"Light. Him. Up." Yozora told jack jack and of course no one could say no to Yozora. Jack Jack lit up and Kirihito Screamed like a little girl and ran out the apartment dropping jack jack.

"YOU DROPPED MY CHILD NOW I DROP YOU!" The sort of fat man chased Kirhito.

Yozora picked jack jack up and gave him to the women, who stood next to the sort of fat man a short while ago.

"Thank you!" Yozora smiled brightly and closed the door to the apartment room. She yawned and finally went to sleep in Kirihito's bed. Yatori who watched the whole thing go down looked at Yozora's sleeping face and said "Scary…"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **LMFAO! Well I hoped you liked that one. Please comment and tell me what crazy character you want for the story. Have a Good Day okay. Find a person who didn't keep a promise to you and light them on fire! (If you happen to do so… I don't know you, you don't know me and you did that for fun. Understand) anyway do you know peeps that like anime and have seen this anime please tell them about this fanfic. Spread the word I am so happy if you do. Well see you next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita or the movie character, The Incredibles. Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5: Half Yokai Half Human child

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I haven't been writing any stories because IT'S SUMMER. And of course I have vacations too. So here's the deal. On the weekends I'm not writing a story but on the week day I will but like every other weekday okay! Don't forget to comment on the crazy character ideas. I came up with a crazy character for this story and it includes characters from my 2** **nd** **favorite anime so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Nanami:

Tomoe and I finally made it to Otohiko's house where Mikage, The former land god lived. Tomoe had told me that Mikage was our only source of good information about half yokai half human children. We just knocked on Otohiko's door and waited for them to show up.

"Tomoe and Nanami." We heard a voice behind us. Tomoe already knew who it was and turned around.

There he was Mikage. "Good to see you both. But why the long faces."

Otohiko showed up behind Mikage and smiled at us.

"Our Daughter, Yozora has been taken but Kirihito. He thinks he can use her to get his body back. We need you guys to tell us what you know." Tomoe said firmly

"Well well, a half yokai and a half human child. Very rare. Come sit and I shall tell you my knowledgement of this" Mikage went to the back yard and sat at the table that had been placed there. Tomoe and I followed and sat across from him. Otohiko went inside to get some tea ready.

"Half Yokai and Half human children are granted great power from all gods at birth. Gods give wishes to the child and grant them. Whether it's good or bad is up to whatever god gave a wish. Otohiko gave the wish of beauty. Other gods give wishes as well. Even Nanami gave a wish when Yozora was born." Mikage continued "Sometimes it takes a while for the child to gain their full power but other times they come quick."

"Can this power break a gods curse?" I cried out. I couldn't wait any longer for the answer

Mikage look me in the eyes and said slowly "Yes"

I wanted to scream and cry and everything all at once. Tomoe grabbed my hand and held it tight to calm me down.

"Is there any way we can find him and get Yozora back." Tomoe asked

"Before I answer your question, let me ask you this." Mikage turned to me and asked "What did you wish for your child?"

I looked up at him through my teary eyes and said "For her to always be a bright smiling girl. No matter any situation."

"What a sweet wish and so that is the answer to your question." Mikage smiled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Brightness." Mikage said that one word

Otohiko walked not only with just tea but another guest.

"Nanami!" None other than Mamoru in his human form. My Monkey shikigami that I had hatched by egg.

Mamoru helped out Otohiko for a long while so I haven't seen him much but either way looked that same as always.

I looked back at Mikage and he nodded.

"Looks like we need your help of once monkey." Tomoe look toward Mamoru but the monkey boy looked pretty confused by all that was happening.

Narrator:

Kirihito and Yozora were having a stare off in the apartment.

"You should be punished for setting me on fire. And on top of that the fat man chased me and then throw me into a building IM LUCKY TO EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" Kirihito had broken his arm and his leg so he sat in the floor staring down Yozora.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TAKING ME TO SEE BIGGER TREE!" Yozora hit his broken foot and screamed even more.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE….." There was a knock on the door before Kirihito could say anything more. Kirihito was thinking it was Yatori; He left not too long ago to buy food for Yozora.

"Go get the door Yozora. I can reach my Crutches to walk there." Kirihito said annoyed by this.

"Ha! Get It Yourself. You said I can't touch the door because I would only cause trouble." Yozora said stubbornly

"It might be food." Kirihito said

"Ooo Food!" Yozora ran to the door and opened it. There was a tall man in a butler's outfit and a small boy with an eye patch and fancy cloths next to him.

"Excuse Me Young lady, but could you keep it down. My young master hates noise." The tall man said

"Sebastian, Hurry up. I want Earl Grey tea when we are done here." The boy with the eye patch said

"I'm sorry but the mean man was torturing me and hit me so I yelled. He made me get the door and told me to get rid of the rats at the door." Yozora cried to make it seem like Kirihito really did hit her. On top of that she looked the part. Yozora had bruises up and down her arm because she was pretty clumsy and fell or hit the wall.

The boy in the eye patch bought her little act and looked up at the man he called Sebastian.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my young master."

"This is an order…" The eye patch boy took off the eye patch and reviled a purple symbol on his eye opposed to his other eye was blue. "Beat up the man who hurt this little girl."

"Yes, My young lord." Sebastian's eye looked like red cat eyes.

Kirihito had no idea why Yozora was taking so long. Then Sebastian walked in but Kirihito had no idea what was going on.

Sebastian got closer

"Who in the world are you?" Kirihito asked

"No one of you concern." Sebastian smiled and then it all went downhill from there.

Outside the room you could hear screams and Yozora simply smiled. She looked up to the eye patch boy.

"Thank you, mister. You have made me so happy! What is your name kind hero?"

"I am Ciel Phatomhive. And you're welcome I am happy to help any child in need. I've been abused so I know how it feels." The boy said

And with those words he walked away. Sebastian walked out the door a little while after.

"Good Day miss." He said and walked away just like Ciel.

Yozora walked into the apartment or whatever is left of it anyway. Kirihito laid on the ground not moving a muscle and then saw Yozora's smiling face and not the cute kind but the evil kind. She gave an evil laugh to go with it.

"Is it really I who should be punished or you?" Yozora laughed then went to the bedroom to watch TV. Knowing that she had one the battle again.

* * *

 **Authors note: Well how was that my friends? Good? Great? Awesome? Yeah I know. I'm glad you liked it. Remember to comment on what crazy character I should add next and also please know that I will be writing every other day. See ya next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita or Black Butler.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mamoru's Importace

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi my friends! Glad you're back. Today's Crazy character is for a good friend of mine who love the show Dragon Ball Z (god I can't take that name serious). And I honestly never was a big fan of the show but I will just include the character because it's random and crazy so enjoy. Let's get started then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita or Dragon Ball Z (Can't handle my dirty mind).**

* * *

Tomoe:

Mamoru and Nanami have a special connection and if Nanami was ever in trouble Mamoru would always be able to find Nanami. It was a new ability he had obtained. Now we were going to try and push it to the limit.

"Mamoru" I said

The little monkey beast looked up at me and made a confused face.

Pulled Nanami toward me and then looked at Mamoru.

"My daughter…" Nanami shot me the 'I will kill you if you don't include me' look so I corrected myself "Our daughter Yozora has been taken by Kirihito so we ask you for a favor." I really hate asking for help from a rat. Nanami babied him a lot so I don't really get along with Mamoru but he's useful and I want my Yozora back.

"Hmmm I will do this favor for Nanami but what will you give me in return?" Damn that rat I knew he would get me right back

"You can live with us again." I knew I would regret this as soon as I said the words

"But I already live there. I thought I was here just to help out." Mamoru looked like he was going to cry but I knew he was only trying to get sympathy from Nanami. So I turned Nanami around and covered her mouth with my hand

"No, I told Nanami to tell you that but I only wanted to get rid of the rat." I said

Nanami bit me after I said that to Mamoru.

"Ouch!" I yelled

"Ha! That's what you get for calling me a rat!" Mamoru teased me but then Nanami hit Mamoru in the head

"This is no time for joking or fighting! My daughter has been taken by a mad man and you guys are fighting what good will that do! So Mamoru please help us regardless of a reward or not." Nanami was on the verge of tears and I knew she was right so I got up and hugged Nanami.

Mamoru also took action to Nanami's words "Okay Nanami, _I'll_ help."

Mikage who was sitting in silence for a good while finally spoke up "Mamoru, You have the ability to always find Nanami because you can sense her blood around. Well Yozora is Nanami's daughter. Nanami's own blood is within Yozora. You should be able to track down Yozora as well."

"Okay. I will try." Mamoru concentrated for a bit then spoke up. "…I got a lead."

Narrator:

Kirihito had finally almost recovered from his "accidents" his whole body was still swollen but he was getting better. Yozora had calmed down a bit but he wondered how long it would last.

"I want to go to the park." Yozora said

Kirihito had jinxed it. "Sorry, but I can't allow that." He was officially scared of Yozora but he still couldn't let the little brat win. Kirihito still had to wait till the time was right to take Yozora's power. But her powers haven't awakened yet so he still had to keep peasant.

Yozora looked at him with cold eye that reminded him a lot of Tomoe. Like father like daughter, he thought.

"So Is That A NO!?" Yozora looked scary at that moment. She made the scariest smile he has ever seen on her cute little face.

"Sorry?" Kirihito tried to apologize but it was too late. Yozora went to the apartment door and opened it to see who was out there today.

A tall muscular man stepped out the elevator to this floor wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt and orange overalls. Yozora thought "Great timing."

"Hey, Mister" Yozora looked up to this man "What's your name"

"I'm Goku. How can I help you little miss?" The muscular man looked down at Yozora

"I was kidnapped by a Crazy Man so can you please beat him up. He's being mean to me." Yozora used her cute face trap and of course it worked

"I know how it feels to be apart from the ones you love, of course I will help you, kid" Goku smiled at Yozora so she could feel relieved. Yozora smiled back at him and Goku entered the apartment. Yozora secretly laughed and waited for the job to be done.

Kirihito heard footsteps and then saw a huge muscular man who looked ready to fight.

"You think it's okay to kidnap kids!? Well now you will feel Pain!" Goku made a stance and then chanted "Ka...Ma…Ka…Ma…Haaaaaaaaaa"

Yozora saw a bright bluish white light come from the apartment and flashed a satisfied smile. Goku exited the room.

"Thanks Goku." She said

"No Problem, kid. Now I got to run so good luck!" Goku ran off to another person who looked like him possibly his son, she thought.

Yozora entered the apartment which looked like it a fire just finished burning the place down. Kirihito was stuck to wall and looked like ashes.

"Be careful before you say no to me because you're bound to get burned." Yozora laughed a little and found a DS lying around so she took it and started to play a Dragon Ball Z Game.

Kirihito noticed something before he passed out. At Yozora's Finger tips, blue fox-fire showed and Kirihito knew it was time. Yozora is ready.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Me so happy! Are you happy? I hope so. Oh and here is some news I won't be bring my laptop with me one my trip so I won't be back till Tuesday. Please comment on what crazy character you want next. Here I will make it easier and give you 3 choices.**

 **A: An Avenger**

 **B: Another Random anime character**

 **C: A Video Game Character**

 **You choose okay and comment you guys please! Thanks okay bye cya on Tuesday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita or Dragon Ball Z (Still am laughing about the name.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pink Paper

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back. Did you guys miss me? I bet you did anyway. I got to reviews for a crazy character so I have added 2 crazy characters for this chapter and maybe I might add 3. So be on the lookout okay! And don't forget to comment on your next crazy character I will add suggestions at the bottom like I did last time so let's get started.**

* * *

Narrator:

Kirihito had seen a spark of Yozora's true power. It was time to get moving. Yozora put some pink pieces of paper in her pocket of her white little dress Yatori had bought her so she would shut up. In her hand was a small pink note. She put some of her foxfire on it. The paper didn't burn which was exactly Yozora's plan. She placed the paper behind the sofa and she made sure was noticeable.

"Yozora, let's go." Kirihito called for her

Yozora shot him a look. "Are you going to take me to bigger tree?"

Kirihito was surprised she even remembered "Yes."

"Pinky swear." Yozora extended her little pinky toward him and they pinkied on it

"If you break the promise I will break you." Yozora smiled and walked behind him leaving a trail of pink pieces of paper.

Nanami:

We fallowed Mamoru to an apartment building. Tomoe asked one of the workers of the building if they knew Kirihito. The workers told us the room number and what floor Kirihito lived in. We made our way to the apartment room but when we got there, neither Yozora nor Kirihito were there. I saw something flicker behind the couch. I went toward the light.

"Tomoe?" I called him to take a look

"A note. On top of that its pink and on foxfire." Mamoru look over to see the note.

"Way to state the obvious." Tomoe look back at the monkey

"Read the note already." I was a bit annoyed with all their bickering.

Tomoe read the note finally:

 _Mommy! Daddy! Don't worry I'm okay for now. I have been stalling all this time but it seems Mr. Kirihito saw my foxfire. Mr. Kirihito is also afraid of me which am funny. He says his taking me to big tree so l left a trail of pink pieces of paper. I knew you would come and find me but be faster. I'm very smart but I'm way too small to do this all on my own._

 _See you soon! Yozora_

"Wow. She sure is smart." Mamoru said in surprise

"No kidding. Yozora could talk, read and write at 8 months old." I said

In the corner of my eyes I saw the pieces of paper Yozora had left for us.

"Let's go. The sooner we follow the closer we are to Yozora." I said

Narrator:

Kirihito had been walking ahead of Yozora which was perfect but she needed Kirhito distracted for at least a few minute. She looked over and saw a rolling blue ball pass by her fast. Perfect.

"Hey! Blue ball!" Yozora Yelled

"Yozora don't get strangers attention." Kirihito complained

"You're the one to talk. Big tree liar." Yozora said

The blue ball stopped moving and now took shape. It wasn't a ball it was a blue hedgehog wearing red shoes.

The hedgehog stopped and said "I am not a ball! I am Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Sorry Mister. I just need your help." Yozora used her adorable eyes to catch him and as always he bought it.

"Alright what do you need help with kid?" Sonic looked down at Yozora

"Just need you to distract the man in front of me." Yozora smiled

"You got it kid." Sonic had used his speed and went around in circles around Kirihito.

Yozora looked around to see if she could find a place to put the next pink note. The she saw a girl with long blue hair and a super stylish outfit. Yozora went up to the women.

"Excuse me?" Yozora looked up at the girl with blue hair

"Hello there, little girl! I am Hatsune Miku."

"Mrs. Hatsune, I need your help." Yozora said

"What can I do for you?" Miku asked

"When you see a man with white hair and ears with a woman with brown hair who doesn't look very smart please give them this pink note." Yozora gave Miku the note with her foxfire on it.

"You got it." Miku when up on the stage that was set up and was getting ready for a performance

Yozora when back to sonic and said "Okay you can stop now."

"Sonic!" An orange looking animal with 2 tails ran up to sonic

"Tails, Is it shadow?" Sonic said

"Yes." Tails said

"Alright let's go." Sonic then turned to Yozora "See ya kid"

"Thanks, Sonic." Yozora thanked him and sonic and the one he called tails ran in a hurry.

Kirihito sat on the floor feeling dizzy.

"You better keep your promise or else this will be worse for you." Yozora laughed in an evil style and she sat down on a bench waiting for Kirihito to control the dizziness.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Pretty good, Right? Ya I know. Well guys I will see you on Thursday and please don't forget to comment on you next crazy character. And as I said before here are some suggestions and if you want put your own suggestions okay?**

 **A. Scooby-Doo**

 **B. Another anime character**

 **C. Ryu from street fighter**

 **'re the Author so you choose.**

 **Also what do you want to happen next? Make it random and crazy and unquie for the next chapter only okay.**

 **Thank you guys and here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita or Sonic video gsm characters or Hatsune Miku.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8: Hadouken?

**Authors Note:**

 **Guess who's back. Back again. ME! Your one and only lovely. Of course I got another idea for today's crazy character. Soon enough there will be no more crazy characters and no more Kirihito getting beat up by Yozora. We get closer to the end every day. But don't worry I will write my next fanfic about Tokyo ghoul so if you like that anime or your friends like that anime tell them and keep a heads up about it. Also I want to thank the people who commented and gave me tips. I'm really grateful to you guys. Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Tomoe:

Mamoru, Nanami and I arrived to the park. There was a stage because there was going to be some performance. The pink trail only seemed to be taking us farther away from home where our family should be. All of a sudden a girl with long blue hair stopped us.

"A man with white hair and ears alongside a woman with brown hair who doesn't look very smart." She handed us a little pink note. Yozora.

Nanami looked surprised and a little offended. "Did Yozora tell you that?

"The little sweetheart with cute little brown ears? YES!" The blue haired women said

"Thank you for the note, Miss?" Nanami said half hearted

"Hatsune, Miku" She said

"Thanks." I said and opened the note

 _You guys are so slow you know that, right? Geez hurry up. I don't know the location of bigger tree yet but I still have a bit of paper left so hurry. Love you guys. And HURRY UP! I can't stall forever_

 _The little cutie,_

 _Yozora_

Geez! That little brat. Even though she is like that I still love my brat.

"Yozora has paper but who knows how long it will be till shes out so let's get going." I said

I led the way and followed the paper tracks. Don't worry Yozora I will find you.

Narrator:

Yozora followed behind Kirihito leaving her trail of pink paper. They finally arrived to bigger tree. Right next to the bigger tree was a glass portal. To where you ask? The nether world.

Kirihito looked down at Yozora and smiled. "Here is bigger tree now let's jump into the glass mirror over there."

Yozora gave him the evil eye. "This may be bigger tree but I made no such deal to go into mirror."

All of a sudden a man in white overalls with a black belt, red gloves and a red bandana, stood in front of the glass portal.

"If you want to go through portal you must get through me." The bandana man said

Out of nowhere a booming male sound that came through the sky said "Ryu V.S. Kirihito Round 1. FIGHT!"

In the sky there was a health bar for both Kirihito and Ryu. Yozora sat next to bigger tree and somehow ended up with popcorn in her hands. And of course who would let popcorn go to waste, Yozora watch everything go down while eating her popcorn.

"Ryu wins. Round 2. FIGHT!" The booming male voice in the sky said.

"HA…DOU…KEN!" Ryu used his finishing move that looked like a line of flames but in bluish-white

"K.O. Ryu Wins." THE booming voice from the sky said

"You are not worthy of passing." Ryu turned around and stood in front of the portal while Yozora clapped. She walked over to Kirihito.

"Looks like where ever we end up going you're just bound to get hurt." Yozora laughed then went back to finish her popcorn. Kirihito laid on the floor for the 'who know how manyth time' and wondered where in the world do these strange people come from.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry I wrote this a day early but I just had the idea and wanted to get the next chapter over with. Anyway who is next on our crazy character list. Here are the suggestions**

 **A. Why do I care**

 **B. Another video game character**

 **C. Why not an anime character this time**

 **D. The Simpsons**

 **E. How about all of the crazy character from before and one newer crazy character (What a great idea)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters Kamisama Hajimemashita or street fighter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Army

**Authors Note: I'm sorry guys for writing a bit late into the day but I kind of had some writers block but now my mind is open and ready to go. And because I'm writing a bit late we have something special. I am putting several mystery characters in. Do enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

Narrator:

This is the 482nd time Kirihito has lost to Ryu. Yozora had sat down under the big tree laughing her ass off. Not once has she helped or supported Kirihito. Yatori showed up in the middle of the battle and placed some bets down on Kirihito and Yozora placed bets on Ryu. After the 483nd time Yatori pay Yozora $964 and finally gave up.

"I LOST ALL MY FLIPPIN MONEY TO THIS LITTLE BRAT BECAUSE OF YOU MASTER!" Yatori screamed at Kirihito's cold body on the ground.

Yozora laughed then saw someone useful nearby.

She could see this useful person and said "I need your help."

"Okay I will help for the good of this story." The stranger said

"Okay and your name is?" Yozora has never been more straightforward to a person. Her true nature came out.

"Just call me Ai star." The stranger in the shadows said

"Alright. When you see my mother and father just tell them where I am." Yozora smiled and skipped away.

Ai Star watched Yozora skip away and the shadow smile "What a smart girl. It's like she knows everything. Or maybe she does. Oh well, who knows?"

Nanami:

Tomoe, Mamoru and I followed the remaining pink paper trail when all of a sudden a shadow appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Ai star now please Yozora is waiting." The shadow said all of a sudden a blond male walked out of the bushes with a blue haired boy with a sword in his hands with elf looking ears.

"These two are Usui and Rin." Ai star said "They will help you fight off Yatori and Kirihito, and by the way Ryu the street fighter in red bandana is also helping you."

"Wait what does pretty boy do?" Tomoe asked referring to Usui

"Yeah i dont understand thateither." Mamoru agreed with Tomoe for once

"Don't worry about me. I am luring the Pres. Demon who will do justice to all men who hurt girls." Usui gave a charming smile.

Rin then called out to the bushes "Come on out guys it's time to intimidate Kirihito."

A bunch of people came out. Genie, the Incredibles, Sebastian and Ciel, Goku, Sonic and Tails, and Miku.

It was like an army of People. (And sonic with tails)

"Thank you all" I told them

All of the smiled and said "We are here to help"

Out of nowhere a women with black hair and red glowing eyes ran and yelled "USUI!"

"O Pres. There you are, hiding from me as always." Usui smiled then looked at us. "WE have to get going before she starts running after me. It will get scary."

I put Mamoru on my shoulder and stared to run with the others to the bigger cherry blossom tree.

Finally we made it to the cherry blossom tree where I saw numbers in the sky that said 527th loss in the air and 2 heath bars with Kirihito with 0 health and Ryu with 100 health. I saw Yozora who was laughing in the distance. I ran to Yozora and picked her up into my arms.

"My Yozora, my dear little Yozora I'm so glad you're safe." I said to her looking into her beautiful eyes

"Finally you're here mom. You guys are so slow." Yozora cried in my arms and I held her tightly. My little girl is finally where she is supposed to be. With me.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. The next chapter is the last and final chapter of this story. Also want to say thanks to Ai star for reading the story till the very end and to say thanks you are my shadow in the story. And because the next chapter is the final one please comment on your last and final mystery character or if you want I could add you in the story. Also IF you want the story to end in a crazy way Comment on it, tell me what to write. Thanks you guys I'm so happy I got to write a crazy story for you. See you on Thursday for the last chapter and COMMENT GUYS BYE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita, Aladdin, The Incredibles, and Black butler, Dragon Ball Z (Still am very childish about this name), Sonic, Miku, Blue Exorcist and Maid Sama**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crazy End?

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! Now I know I said I would do the last chapter on Thursday but I have a few things to do and I had a ton of crazy ideas pop into my head. Now like last time I will have another person who has commented and liked my story for quite some time so I will be putting this person in the story. I just want to say for like the 100** **th** **time Thank you to all the people who took the time to read this story and to comment on it. This was my first story and to have people who actually read it and like it is amazing. It brings tears to my eyes. Let's get this last chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

Narrator:

Nanami and Yozora stood up and walked over to the army that awaited us.

"Oh, Hi guys!" Yozora smiled at all of the people.

"You know them?" Nanami and Tomoe asked

"Yeah. They helped me out with Kirihito" Yozora flashed an evil smile which made Tomoe feel quite proud

983rd time Ryu has beaten Kirihito. Kirihito had been so set on winning he didn't even notice Tomoe, Nanami or the army so set on attacking him.

Ai star walked out and held up her right hand that signaled for Ryu to stop. Ryu and Ai star backed away and Usui stood a few steps behind Kirihito.

At that moment a Godzilla type scream crashed into the area.

"USUI!" Prez stepped in range of Kirihito and Usui "Would you explain why you are skipping school." Prez had burning flames all around her and some devil horns at the top of her head.

"Prez This guy stole a little girl and I am here to bring the child back home." Usui smiled and pointed at Kirihito

The flames grew bigger and then before and Prez looked down at Kirihito. "You think it's funny to take little girl away from their homes. Now feel pain." Prez throw Kirihito around as if he weighed nothing.

The demon butler Sebastian smiled at Ciel "looks like we are not need shall we go young master?" Ciel Nodded and everyone parted from the "army"

"Wow I guess we didn't need many people." Ai star talked to itself (didn't know gender so I put 'itself') and returned to the shadows while eating a sandwich

Nanami and Tome took their beloved Yozora home.

The End.

Tsuki-suna put down the laptop and smile

"Well that was good don't ya think Kirihito." Tsuki-suna said while looking up at to Kirihito's former body ducked taped onto the ceiling.

"And they thought it was in the neither world." Tsuki-suna laughed an evil laugh then checked the time. "OH it's time to watch some Tokyo ghoul yay!"

Tsuki-suna left the room. And on Kirihito's former body Akura-Ou, a single tear shed from his eyes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Lol sorry for the short and messed up ending I told you it had to be crazy and that's crazy. Thank you guys so much again I know and for my next story I will be writing like I said about Tokyo ghoul. For that story I'm not going to do much of crazy in it because it's more of a serious story line so if you are into that or want to give it a go please check it out on either Friday or Monday. Ai star and Tsuki-suna I would like to give a big thanks to you guys for sticking around my crazy story. Also if you guys out there want me to write a crazy story with your favorite anime comment please and I will give it a go. Now for the last disclaimer of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita, Aladdin, The Incredibles, and Black butler, Dragon Ball Z (Nope never again will I have to look at this name), Sonic, Miku, Blue Exorcist and Maid Sama. Nor do I own Ai star or Tsuki-suna (Just to make it clear)**

 **I wrote all of the mystery characters in the disclaimer even though I didn't really focus them because I wanted to show you how the journey began and ended so thank you. Hope to see you in the next story.**

 **LovelySwagFighter Out.**


End file.
